Mario Kart Silver
Mario Kart Silver (Japanese: マリオカート銀 Mario Kart Silver) is a 2014 kart racing video game released for the Nintendo Silver by Orange Productions. According to Orange Productions, the game is the largest one in the series yet, taking advantage of Nintendo Silver's functions and hard drive. The game is set to be released in November 2014. The game is able to connect with Mario Kart: Mad Dash in order to unlock new courses and characters in both titles. Additionally, several downloadable packs will be released by Orange Productions, and can be downloaded via the Mario Kart Channel that automatically downloads once Mario Kart Silver, or the later, Mario Kart: Mad Dash, are played. A course creator was planned for the game, though it was unimplemented due to time constraints. It was later implemented in Mario Kart: Mad Dash. Gameplay The game plays similarly to other Mario Kart titles: using items scattered around the track, players and computer-controlled opponents must race around the track, avoiding obstacles and items gained from Item Boxes to win. Depending on the game mode, various different things can be won: *In Classic GP and Grand Prix mode, players win points that go towards their total. The racer with the highest total at the end of the cup, wins. *In Time Trials mode, players must race against time for the fastest possible outcome. They can do this alone ("1TT"), with others locally ("LTT") or against ghosts of the highest ranked on the Online Leaderboards ("OlTT"). *Depending on the battle mode, players can win differently. Each time, players' scores get tallied, allowing for tournament or versus-style challenges. Grand Prix In Grand Prix mode, players must race in a cup of their choice, containing four cups. Points are awarded depending on the places that the player places in, and the person with the largest number of points at the end of all four races, wins. This is the mode where almost everything is unlocked. This mode can not be played with more than two players. Classic GP In Classic GP mode, which is unlocked by getting gold (completing) all Mirror Mode cups, players race in a way similar to the original Grand Prix mode. Unlike in Grand Prix mode, all glider, underwater and zero gravity locations are removed, making it similar to older Mario Kart titles. With more than one player, players can set the usual "Versus" mode to "Classic Versus", which acts the same as Classic GP. Time Trials Players race against time on a course of their choice. Racing against no one, or a ghost (of a "staff ghost" - Nintendo employee, another player on the same system, or an "expert staff ghost" - another Nintendo employee). Beating the normal "staff ghost" by more than 7 seconds, will unlock the expert staff ghost for that course. Versus Versus Mode is a returning mode from previous installments of the series. Like in Mario Kart Wii, Versus Mode is the main playable mode for multiplayer, and includes the ability to customise the races in various ways, being able to choose how tough the computers are, should there even be computers, the number of laps, the number of computers, should hazards be on, the items that can be obtained (either balanced, strategic, aggressive or none, though there is a custom option as well), Classic Versus mode and Elimination Mode. Elimination Mode Elimination Mode is a new mode available to be played in Versus Mode. Elimination, as it's name states, eliminates the person in last place upon completing a lap, making it a battle to stay in first place. Additionally, players can also choose to have an "Afterlife" mode, in which, should the characters be eliminated, they are able to continue driving around - though Lakitu does not bother them unless they fall off the course - to confuse opponents and hit them with items. Battle Mode Battle Mode, a somewhat popular game mode present in all incarnations of Mario Kart, returns in Mario Kart Silver, and introduces various new game types to choose from. All battle modes are won by the team - or person, as it is possible in some game modes to remove teams - with the most points. Balloon Blast :Japanese: バルーンファイト Balloon Fight In Balloon Blast, racers must use items to pop the balloons of the other racers. Popping a balloon earns the team/person a point. The higher the number of points one has, the less common rare items become. Additionally, the Lightning Bolt - only available to people with 0 points - will pop on balloon from everyone, and acts as the "Golden Snitch" of the game. Getting all of your balloons popped will result in the person popping the final balloon getting 2 points instead of one, and the racer will respawn with three new ones. This game mode can be played in either team or single player mode. Coin Runners :Japanese: コインコレクター Coin Collectors In Coin Runners, racers must race around the battle arena collecting coins. Hitting other players will result in them losing half of their coins, with them either spilling out of them, or flying away to respawn somewhere else on the map. In the beginning of the game, there are 50 coins that are spawned, meaning the most coins a person/team can get is 50. The number of coins is totalled for the entire team in team battles. This game mode can be played in either team or single player mode. Bob-Omb Army :Japanese: 爆風 Bomb Blast In Bob-Omb Army, racers can only obtain Bob-Omb items, and must blow up five people to win. Successfully blowing someone up will result in obtain one point (for every person caught in the blast), while being hit by a bomb will result in losing a point. This game mode can only be played with players, and is quite hectic online. There are no teams in this mode. Flagpole Jumpers :Japanese: フラッグポールを取り込む Capture the Flagpole In Flagpole Jumpers, teams must stay in certain zones in order to gain points. Teams gain 2 points every five seconds per person in the zone. Every zone that spawns (there are five in total) gives a two minute countdown for the other team to attempt to capture it. Whoever has the most players in the zone as the countdown ends will gain an additional 20 points, and their team's colour will be put onto the flag on the flagpole. The team with the most flags at the end, wins the entire game. Being hit by an item while in a zone will result in your character respawning. Additionally, as the game keeps track of every player's points separately, the player with the least amount of points will be able to obtain better items, including the thunder bolt and POW block. This mode can only be played online. Additionally, teams must be enabled in this game. Knockout :Japanese: 排泄バトル Elimination Battle In Knockout, racers must use items to attack the other racers. The winner is the last person standing in the game, as players are eliminated upon being hit by an item (although there is a ten second grace period before the game starts). In this mode, there are no items that directly target other players (i.e. Tweetser, Red Shell, Blue Shell...), and, should one be acquired through hacking, will not count as a kill, and instead as an "out of bounds". Falling off a stage, or getting put out of bounds will result in the character respawning, additionally, people who do not move for longer than five seconds will have a waypoint above their head. There are no teams in this mode. Characters Default Characters |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=3| |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=3| |- | | | | | | |- ! |- | |} Unlockable Characters |- | | | | | | |- | | |- ! colspan=3| |- | | | | | | |- | | |- ! colspan=3| |- | | | | | | |- | | |} Unlocking Criteria Downloadable Characters Three $2 character packs will be released, along with the ability to download a free pack from Mario Kart: Mad Dash, and another free pack containing Bowser's seven Koopalings. |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=3| |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=3| |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=3| |- | | | | | | |- | |} Stat Bonuses All characters in the game give vehicles different status bonuses, although there will always be one positive (i.e. increase in speed), and one negative (i.e. decrease in handling). Racecourses Nitro Courses |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} Retro Courses |NDS}}|course2 = |GCN}}|course3 = |SNES}}|course4 = |U}}}} |SNES}}|course2 = |Wii}}|course3 = |3DS}}|course4 = |N64}}}} |Wii}}|course2 = |SNES}}|course3 = |GBA}}|course4 = |3DS}}}} |U}}|course2 = |NDS}}|course3 = |N64}}|course4 = |GCN}}}} |N64}}|course2 = |3DS}}|course3 = |U}}|course4 = |GBA}}}} |GBA}}|course2 = |U}}|course3 = |GCN}}|course4 = |Wii}}}} Battle Courses The first three in each column are default courses, while the last three are all unlockable. ! width=50% align=center| |- style="text-align:center;" | | |- style="text-align:center;" | | |- style="text-align:center;" | | |- style="text-align:center;" | | |- style="text-align:center;" | | |- style="text-align:center;" | | |} Unlocking Criteria Items The percentage of items refers only to standard 12 racer matches. For less than 12 racer matches, data for rarity of items is subtracted from the middle of the group (i.e. if there are nine players, fourth, fifth and sixth place do not exist in the data). For online 24 player matches, the rarity of items is doubled up (i.e. first and second share the data for first, third and fourth of second, etc.). The game introduces seven new items, and reintroduces three items previously used as special items in . In addition, the Boo item returns, though has been replaced with a Red Boo, due to the former being a playable character. Vehicles In the beginning, only the standard pieces are available, though more are unlocked when Coins are collected. A random piece is unlocked once an interval of 15 total coins is hit. Gallery Mario Kart Silver.png|North American box art Mario Kart Silver2.png|PAL Regions box art Trivia *Not counting DLC, Mario Kart Silver introduces more new racers than any other game in the series, at 14 (Boo, Goomba, Toadsworth, Nabbit, Noki, Mona, Dixie Kong, Kamek, E. Gadd, King Bob-Omb, Pianta, Cranky Kong, Boom Boom and Pom Pom). **'' '' introduced eight (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Koopa, Bowser and Donkey Kong Jr.) **'' '' introduced two (Wario and Donkey Kong) **'' '' introduced 11 (Daisy, Birdo, Toadette, Paratroopa, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, Petey Piranha and King Boo) **'' '' introduced two (Dry Bones and R.O.B.; three, counting Shy Guy) **'' '' introduced five (Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Rosalina, Funky Kong and Dry Bowser) **'' '' introduced four (Lakitu, Wiggler, Metal Mario and Honey Queen; five, counting Shy Guy) **'' '' introduced nine (the seven Koopalings, Pink Gold Peach and Baby Rosalina) ***Counting DLC packs, Mario Kart 8 ties with Silver's number of new racers, adding in five more (Tanooki Mario, Cat Peach, Link, Villager and Isabelle) **Counting DLC, Mario Kart Silver has introduced 30 new racers into the franchise, an additional 16 racers. (MIPS, Whittle, Ashley, Hammer Bro., Kritter, Pauline, Baby Wario, Baby Donkey Kong, Timber the Tiger, Neil, Mr. Game & Watch, Shroob, Koopa Kid, Dimentio, Mouser and Antasma) *This is the first game where there are different costumes for some characters. In this case, most generic species characters (i.e. Koopa Troopa or Toad) can be played as by multiple people, as there are multiple costumes for them. These costumes do not change the characters' stats in any way, and only allow for multiple people to choose the same character. **Toad has blue capped, yellow capped, green capped and purple capped variants **Koopa Troopa has red and yellow variants **Lakitu has a green variant **Yoshi has blue, red, yellow and orange variants **Birdo has red and cyan variants **Shy Guy has blue, green and black variants **Koopa Paratroopa has green and yellow variants **Dry Bones has a Dark Bones variation **Boo has a red variation **Noki has red and green variations **Pianta has pink and yellow variations **MIPS has a variation based upon the Star Rabbit **Hammer Bro. has Boomerang and Fire variants **Kritter has red-brown, blue and black variants Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Silver Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)